SAA's Roblox Roleplays
SAA Roblox Roleplays is known as the 1st ever group on Roblox to host UK based reality shows . It is the father group of the community . It is currently owned by scozcp291 and the group is 3 years old . History Part 1 : 2014 - Summer 2016 Not much is known about this time period , and not many people are still around in the community to tell the tale . SAA was founded in 2014 by scozcp291 and AmazingAbs . Back then , SAA was not as popular as it is today , and a lot of people who were in the group during that time are now unknown . Here are a list of people who joined SAA during this time and some information about them scozcp291- The founder of SAA . He has hosted most of the games and is still the current owner of the group AmazingAbs - The co-founder of SAA . She has left SAA for reasons unknown . When questions are asked about her , answers are not always given . It is unknown if she has left roblox or not ValyrianTyrell ( also known as StetsonsAreCool ) - Was a popular member of the SAA community and was also a HR . In early 2017 he left SAA and roblox because he did not like the community anymore ladyIace ( also known as pxseas and CatSound ) - Was another popular member of the SAA Community . Shortly after ValyrianTyrell left , ladylace also quit the SAA community due to the same reasons . However , he is still active on roblox as a part of the RPDR community TwentyOneThrones ( also known as thorpey5599 ) - He is known for the SAA Podcast where himself and other people from the community talk about what is going on in the current Long Term . He is still active on roblox and in the SAA community but is now a HR and has announced that he will no longer participate in any long terms due to his job Sophie17lego - Was a HR in SAA for a long time . After taking lots of breaks from SAA and roblox she announced she was quiting SAA and roblox in July 2017 llNicolall - Is known for his drama through SAA BBUK . He is still very active in the community There are many other people who were in SAA during this time period but there is hardly any information on them . You can check out the SAA Wikia to find out more . Part 2 : Autumn 2016 - Summer 2017 This is where SAA got popular . The people applying for SAA games doubled and ads for the group were released which got the group to 300 members . Most of the well known members today joined during this time period . Here a list of people who joined SAA at this time and some information about them lucky_luke2503 - Joined in August 2016 and is now a very well known person in the community JeSuisDia ( also known as LiterallyDia and Diaxoxo ) - Joined in September 2016 and went on to make his own group , DIA Productions Vecu - Joined in August 2016 . Although he did not participate in long terms when he 1st joined , he is now starting to get more active in the community . He is most famously known for owning a group about the Eurovision Song Contest XxSCopeMastERXx - Joined in September 2016 . He is now a HR and is known for making very good replica`s of BBUK houses